


Disney Movies and Breakfast in Bed

by mmmargo



Series: Before and After [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Breakfast in Bed, Disney Movies, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmargo/pseuds/mmmargo
Summary: what it says on the tin plus mickeys fucked up childhood for some spice
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Before and After [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121858
Comments: 10
Kudos: 214





	Disney Movies and Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by some asks @sapphicfiona on tumblr got and I wanted to write some fluff so thanks stela for the perfect reason to procrastinate. 💖

Mickey wakes up at about ten in the morning. He blinks his eyes open and breathes in deep before he realizes that there is no giant, freckled arm slung around his waist. He can’t feel Ian pressed up against him, breathing against his neck.

It’s not like they always wake up spooning like some rom-com movie so Mickey tells himself to stop being such a bitch. Though, he can’t help but feel a little disappointed not having Ian curling around him, koala style (his therapist had told to let himself want things but there was still a devil on his shoulder that sounded eerily familiar telling him not be such a pussy but goddamnit he was trying). He shakes his head clear and turns around only to face an empty bed, his disappointment runs deeper. Ian probably went for a run or was downstairs eating his stupid Fruit Loops. So he just spreads out and pushes his face in Ian’s pillow, falling back asleep. 

“Mickey,” a soft voice infiltrates Mickey’s peaceful state, he groans in response. He hears a light chuckle and feels a hand comb through his hair. He cracks open an eyelid and sees Ian sitting next to him, looking down with so much love and adoration that it made Mickey feel uncomfortable yet warm inside. 

"Why are you up?” Mickey moves a hand from underneath Ian’s pillow to his lap, hoping Ian would understand that he wants to hold his hand. 

Ian does, Ian always does. 

He intertwines their fingers and giggles. _Sometimes he still reminds me of that dumb fifteen-year-old in the Kash-And-Grab_ , he thought. 

"Why are you up?” he said again. 

“Well, one, it’s twelve. And two, I have a surprise for you,” Ian leans down to kiss his forehead and cheek. He continues to pepper kisses across Mickey’s face until he sits up. He twists around and sits with his back to the headboard. 

Ian moves around the bed to Mickey’s side and reaches down on the ground. Mickey peers over the bed and sees a tray holding pancakes, toast, and coffee. Ian carefully picks it up and holds it victoriously. 

“What is this?” 

“Breakfast in bed,” he beams at him and places the tray over Mickey’s lap. Mickey shoots him a glance and clarifies with a shake of hand. 

“Why is it breakfast in bed?” 

Ian does that thing with his face where its clear what was just said to him made no sense. The look makes Mickey uncomfortable, it typically means he had said something fucked up that he did as a kid that he didn’t know was fucked up. 

Ian looks blankly at him and stutters “Cause-it’s-this is the surprise. I wanted to make it special.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” 

Mickey sees Ian is starting to get frustrated, his eyebrows furrow but his eyes go wide. _Shit, I’m ruining it,_ Mickey runs a hand through his hair and tries again, “I mean, what’s the special occasion?” 

“You don’t know what day it is?” 

Mickey thinks for one horrifying moment that he forgot their anniversary but starts to do the math and remembered that wasn’t for a while. 

"August tenth?” Mickey laughs to lighten the mood.

"Exactly, you’re twenty-seven.” Ian sits down on the bed and kisses Mickey’s cheek. 

Mickey takes a minute to register what Ian said. He is twenty-seven. It’s his birthday. 

“Oh,” Mickey looks down at the tray in his lap. Pancakes that he knows were banana pancakes from the way they smell, toast that Ian put jelly on himself, and coffee just how Mickey likes it. 

He doesn't even know he started crying until Ian wipes the tears away and strokes his cheek to soothe him. 

"You forgot, didn’t you?”

Mickey nods his head, “Fuck, I love you,” he chokes out. 

“I love you, too,” 

Mickey starts to think about when he was a kid. Before he met Ian, before he thought no one would love him, before he thought he would never be happy, before his mom died. 

Birthdays in the MIlkovich household were spent under the bed hiding from dad or cleaning one of his guns. He didn’t even know he had a birthday until his mom came into his room and softly sang happy birthday to him while his dad was passed out in the living room. She had kissed his forehead and stroked his cheek until he fell asleep. 

The next birthday anyone cared about was when his dad was in prison, his mom, Mandy, and Iggy had baked him a shitty stack of banana pancakes and they watched Disney movies for the rest of the day. They fell asleep against her that night and woke to eat sugary cereal and walk to the park before dad got back.

After that, his dad had never been away when it was Mickey’s birthday. He kept hoping that one day, Terry would be back in the slammer so they could watch Disney movies together, like they did when he was little but it never happened. His mom never sang him happy birthday or stroked his cheek and told him she loved him. But that was then, this is now. 

Here is Ian, his husband, giving him breakfast in bed and looking at him like he hung the moon (he knows he looks at Ian that way too). Here is Ian comforting him and not judging him for crying like a girl. Here is Ian, here is home. 

Mickey realizes neither of them had talked in a while, they didn’t need to. But his stupid therapist told him that communication is important in every relationship. Fucking thanks, Linda. 

“The last time anyone did anything for my birthday, I was with my mom,” the words slip out surprisingly easily. It’s always easy with Ian. 

“What did you do? Was it as amazing as your husband slaving over banana pancakes for you?” Ian shifts so he sat fully on the bed, legs folded underneath him. 

“She made these pancakes and we watched Cinderella.”

Ian laughs. Mickey feels himself getting defensive though he knew Ian wasn’t judging.

“Fuck you, man. I was five,” Mickey pokes him in the side. Ian stops laughing after a short period of Mickey telling him to go fuck himself and Ian giggling like a child. It's quiet but Mickey knows that Ian wants to say something, he bit his lip and concentrated hard on Mickey’s thigh. 

“Hey, creepy, what’s on your mind, man, I can hear the wheels turning in there.”

Ian hesitates, he shrugs his shoulders, clearly tensing, “You don’t talk about your mom much. Its-Its just I know nothing about her. You don’t need to but when you mentioned her, I didn’t know she would,” he pauses, “would do something like that.”

Mickey knows what Ian means. Ian didn’t know Mickey’s mom cared, didn’t know that she would tell him in soft ukranian that he was her special boy. He didn’t know that he loved her with all his heart, even when she fucked up. Even when she overdosed, even when she ran out, even when she was too scared to tell Terry to stop hitting him. Through all of it, he loved her, he understood her. He felt that same fear. 

“She did that kind of stuff all the time. She would take me and Mandy to the park, too. She did that a lot. I think she just wanted to get out of the house,” he thought he should stop, that he was oversharing, but he remembered communication, “Mandy hates her for leaving. Hates her for dying. She doesn’t remember her like I do, too young I guess.” 

Ian nods like he understands. Mickey knows that's because he did. Ian and his own mother were complicated. Ian still remembers the anniversary of her death, still mourns her, still talks about her. He says her name like a curse yet winces when his siblings do the same.

Ian didn’t need any more explanation, he gets it. He gives Mickey a quick kiss on the cheek before disappearing down the hallway. 

“Don’t eat yet, hold on.” 

“It’s my birthday and I can’t eat?” 

Ian was gone for three minutes before returning with a laptop. He shuts the accordion door, baring a suppressed smile and moves back to his own side of the bed. He slides under the covers next to Mickey and opens the laptop slowly, like he's presenting crown jewels or some shit.

On the screen is the Disney logo. The nice music and giant castle and pretty scenery, Mickey feels a wave of nostalgia and tears well back up in his eyes. This time he doesn't let himself cry, absolutely not, not twice in one day. Not when there was so much to be happy about.

Ian picks up the toast and takes a bite out of it before placing it back down, “I told no one to bother us all day so we don’t have to worry about that,” 

Mickey starea at him, at his freckles, at his stupid red hair, at his pretty green eyes, his sharp yet soft features, and wonders how in the world he got this lucky. How did he manage to find someone this beautiful after all the ugly things he’s experienced? It feels like too much, like a dream, like at any moment he's going to wake up in his dirty twin-sized bed hearing his dad yelling in the kitchen. 

“Are you gonna stop staring at me and watch the movie or is this gonna turn into something else?” Ian asks without looking at him. 

Mickey laughs, “You’re so soft, Gallagher. And later, by the way,” Mickey picks up his fork and takes a bite out of his pancakes that his husband made him.

It's silent before Mickey speaks again, “Thanks.”

“Happy birthday, Mick.”

**Author's Note:**

> oops I wrote this in thirty minutes  
> (edit: this serves as a standalone but if figured I would include it in the series since it provides a little background information that you don't really need to know to read the other parts but I reference it a little)


End file.
